We were legends in the time before time
by Cronus Prime
Summary: You wouldn't think they existed in this universe. You wouldn't have thought that I became like them. Harnessing the elemental powers like they could. Tossed in Remnant with inhabitants of completely different dimension in it messes with your mind. That and being in a slumber for 10,000 years does that to ya. So gather, friends...listen again to our legend...of the Bionicle.
1. Prologue-Wake up Toa

**Hello everyone! this is a another story test chapter to see what you think of this idea. I know I should be doing the Titanfall 2/RWBY Crossover but these plot bunnies are really driving me nuts and I think I need to slow down on that story because I feel that I'm rushing myself to get another chapter done there. So I feel like I need to get rid of these plot bunnies before I can continue.**

 **So...Bionicle. A much loved 10 year old franchise that was pretty much my childhood for the early 12 years of my life before becoming a teenager. And I still love it to this very day. However, when the second generation came through in 2015. I didn't really feel that spark that the first generation had and I found it hard to stay. But I'll never forget the memorable road we had for Bionicle before that.**

 **Now Combine this with one of my favourite animated shows. RWBY, and you have one hellva story right here ladies and gents! Now this was going on even before I came to this site. I've seen several different stories that had these two magnificent franchises together, but it's a shame that there isn't very many of em. So I decided to add my own in the small number of stories.**

 **Now I'f you've seen the information to this story on my profile you'd get some idea of where this story might go. This is all the Bionicle from G1, seeing as that was the best and was running strong for 10 fricken years. Appearances from characters old and new will appear in the fanfiction, so you'll just have to wait and see who's here.**

 **I'd also like to point out that this was inspired by the upcoming Bionicle animation Bionicle Revolution. With all the trailers on Youtube I'm really excited to see it come out. But we'll all have to be patient for that.**

 **You guys know I don't own Bionicle, so yea like to point that out.**

 **Also I have Updated this chapter due to a review that I didn't really elaborate on how the protagonist managed to end up in the new world. So I apologise for that. It should be more detail on how the main character had arrived.**

 **So enough outta me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness. Something that I could never understand. Or anybody could as a matter of fact. But if there was one thing I learned from my...experiences, is that there is always light at the end of the tunnel of darkness. A good friend taught me that and I still hold it in the back of my mind and it's never let me down yet. If your wondering what I'm rambling on about, well it's a long story. A very, very, very long story.

Let me tell you on how this started.

* * *

 _Last I remember was that I was sleeping, ready for the weekend but when I woke up I was in a void of white. Like that was the only thing I could see. I looked around for anything that could show any signs of where I was. And to be honest I wasn't really seeing anything due to there being completely nothing at all!_

 _"Ugh, I must be hallucinating or something for me to be seeing shit like this". I said to myself as I shook my head. But I then felt that I was being watched, or something was here with me in this empty dimension. I turned around and what I saw made me stumble back in shock. Well to be truthful it wasn't what, more like who was with me, well from it didn't take a genius to know who it was._

 _Mata Nui._

 _THE Mata Nui. The great spirit himself and bearer of the Kanohi Ignika. He then keeled down and lent me his hand in which I was hesitant. I didn't know this was all real or not._

 _"It's alright young one. I will not hurt you". He assured me, in which i took his hand and he helped me back on my feet, as I rose to my full height i saw how much bigger a Bionicle was compared to a human like me. He was another 2 feet taller than me probably 8 foot maybe nearly 9 feet. He looked exactly like his appearance in The Legend Reborn movie. If he was looking down to me as if I were an Agori or Matoran. Now that I think about it I feel really small now._

 _"This can't be real. It can't be". I said to myself as I paced back and forth while Mata Nui just looked at me as if it were nothing. Well it probably wasn't for him, I mean this all has to be fake right?_

 _"I can assure you this, and I am very real Connor". He said to me which immediately got my attention, but he spoke before I could. "Before you ask me anything, I know a lot about you and I must say, your species is a very interesting one compared to mine". He smiled. "I bet you're wondering why I called you here". He asked in which I nodded so he could explain. "Ever since my battle with the Makuta has ended I was left dormant inside the Mask of Life. I then discovered a new world where the Bionicle could thrive. I couldn't have found it at a better time. Bara Magna was becoming a wasteland once more, I had all of the inhabitants from that world and my previous world moved there. The Bionicle had thrived once again and have settled peacefully as it did before. However, I make a mistake. I never took account the Darkness that was on this new world. Which is why I need you to guide them". WAIT WHAT?!_

 _"Me?! How can I guide them when I'm that kind of person who can guide anyone and I'm not even a Bionicle for that matter!". I cried in desperation. I mean what I said was true, I couldn't do any of that stuff here let alone another universe._

 _"That is very true. But. not without the proper training. I am fully aware that you're not a Bionicle like myself. I can change that if you are to succeed. However you will retain some of your anatomy. That I will not take from you". He said to me. I mean turning me into a Bionicle in which I still have my humanity at the same time? All the while going into another dimension as well? What do I do? Mata Nui saw my expression and spoke up again. "I understand if this is all too much but keep in mind..." He said kneeling down to my level as if a father were to do so with his son. "Know that if this darkness corrupts the work where my race is thriving. It will spread like a cancer as you may say. And it won't stop until there is nothing left to consume, your universe included". He said sadly._

 _God almighty. Is it really that bad? I mean I know darkness is a very bad thing in his universe but being bad on such a universal scale? I can't even begin to know what it's like. Mata Nui then made...another Kanohi Ignika? Wait what?_

 _"What you are seeing is what your mind see's me as. And right before you is my mask. Although it is only similar from my last time wearing it". He was right. Instead of being gold it was a very shiny and in silver, much like when Toa Ignika wore in the Phantoka line. But anyone who wore the mask ended up dying because of it. Matoro is a prime example of this. "The mask will not harm you if you're intentions are good. But the full power of the mask will be locked away so it will not end up dying because of it, you gradually unlock it during your journey. All you have to do, is put it on"._

 _"Can I ask one small favour first?" I asked looking into the eye pieces of the mask before looking up to him. "Please let my family know that I'm alright. I couldn't think of leaving them not knowing that I disappeared off the face of the earth". I said trying to keep my sadness inside me, Mata Nui smiled and nodded._ _"I assure you, they will know once I tell them of your disappearance". He replied. I then nodded before turning the mask over. I took a deep breath before exhaling. Knowing that this is a one way trip. I then put the mask on my face then then waited a moment before I felt my mind racing and my body changing and myself seeing nothing but gold runes flying past my vision as if I were being pulled forward. Then a moment later I then blacked out._

* * *

 **(Normal Pov)**

In the world the great spirit Mata Nui mentioned, it was a cold night over the new home of the Bionicle. However soon a new legend will soon take shape. Between two large masses of land settled the New Island of Mata Nui. Home of Matoran and Toa, and where the this new legend will begin. A streak of light soared through the night sky. However this didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

 **(Ga-Koro)**

Ga-Koro, home to the Matoran of the water Village and It's Toa of the very same element. The outer village consisted of huts made of seaweed floating on large lily pads in which had one bridge connecting to the land. The Inner city which was through a cave entrance that lead to a oasis canyon which was filled with pure fresh drinking water. Truly a paradise. Turaga Nokama walked out of her hut and looked in the night sky and saw a new Toa Spirit star. Unlike the others, this shone a bright silver.

"Turaga Nokama?"

The wise elder of the village turned to see Toa Gali, she had shed her Mistika form due to her no longer needing it and back into her Nuva form. She approached the Turaga and sat down next to her and Nokama turned her attention to the Toa of water. "Is something wrong Turaga?" She asked genuinely.

"Nothing is wrong Toa Gali. Although I believe a new prophesy is upon us soon". She replied pointing to he night sky. When Gali looked at where she was pointing her eyes went wide seeing an 8th, silver Spirit star along side the other spirit start that shone over the Island. "An eighth star has appeared alongside your and the other Toa's stars. Which can mean only one thing". She said letting Gali finish her theory.

"A new Toa will appear soon. This is great news! We must-" She was about to speak but Nokama put her hand up to stop her. Which meant Gali had to listen as to what she had to say. "We must wait for this new Toa to come to us, much like you and the others have done. Let them come to us and we well greet them with open arms, much like we have of you Gali". She explained, Gali understood now. If they go and find where this new Toa appears it may be too much for them, she's a patient one and will wait for this new Toa to come to the village.

"Very well Turaga. We will wait for this new Toa to appear before us". Gali replied. Nokama nodded and had the form of a smile on her mask, and the two turned their gaze back to the night sky. 'Soon we will meet each other face to face Toa. It will be an honour for when that day comes'. She thought to herself.

* * *

 **(Ta-Koro)**

Ta-Koro, village beyond in the barren forests filled with volcanic ashes and the heart of the village is at the base of a large inactive Volcano, that being very hot which was perfect for those who couldn't handle the heat. The Village had been thriving better than ever, since the defeat of Makuta Terridax. The Village was home to the Matoran of Fire and their fiery Toa protectors. The village elder, Turaga Vakama had been standing near the Toa Suva with his mind wondering. He had read about the prophecy that a new Toa from another world would come down to their Island, for their destiny to be for filled. He then gazed to the starlit sky and saw a new Toa Spirit star shine brightly like the seven before it.

'A new chapter, just waiting to be written. Soon enough it will. The new Toa will arrive sooner than we may think. I must prepare for when the time comes'. He thought to himself as he then walked back to his hut to look over the prophecy to make sure there is everything he needs to know.

* * *

The light that flew through the sky was revealed to be a silver canister, it then quickly started getting closer and closer before splashing down into the ocean but resurfaced after. It then started to float adrift but then six lights then started flashing on the top of the canister and then began to drift towards the island. It had gotten closer and closer as if it was being remotely controlled.

Soon. A new legend will begin.

* * *

 _When I opened my eyes I looked around and saw that I was on a Beach of some sort. I turned my head and saw the iconic canister that the original six Toa came in._

 _"But wait...that would mean..." I trailed off until I looked at my body missing several parts aside from my right arm. "Ok, definatly freaking out that I've been DISMEMBERED!" I cried aloud while trying to calm myself down, and I managed to do so. I tried moving my right arm and did so in succession, but every time I moved my arm there was a constant wiring sound as it moved. "Well I guess that's normal when you have your anatomy changed". I mused before reaching over to my other arm which was sticking out of the sand with the palm in the air, I grabbed it by the forearm and brought it in close. "Looks like I gave myself a hand, huh? Huh?" I said aloud and looked around but all I got was the sound of the waves hitting the beach. "Oh...there nobody here". I deadpanned before reattaching it back to my body with a click and moved it around, the constant wiring sounds that came from it made sure it was working._

 _I looked around to find my legs and saw them a bit further away from the canister I supposedly came from. I used my arms to drag my body backwards to my legs so I could put them back on. I wasn't going to be a paraplegic anytime soon, I grabbed my left leg and pulled it closed before reaching for my other one and doing the same thing and brought it closer. I used both hands to put my left leg back on and felt it click into place. I then Clicked my other leg back into place and moved them both to make sure they were working, I then stood up and took a few steps but I felt wobbly before falling on all fours._

 _"Well the old saying goes. Ya gotta run before you can walk". I said to myself as I broke into a sprint running from my canister before stopping and doing a U-turn back to is and skidded to a stop. "Much better". I said to myself as I then took in my appearance, my body consisted of what seemed to be metallic muscle with metal parts that connected my limbs and possibly my head together. My arms and legs had rather thin plating which covered the back of my hand and the top of my feet as well, all of it gunmetal grey. My eyes then saw something familiar, I walked over to it and pulled it out of the sand and saw what it was. It looked like the Fire Greatswords that Toa Lhikan used in Legends of Metru Nui. I puled them apart as if I knew how to which was strange in itself, I held both half's in each hand and inspected them thoroughly. Yep defiantly Lhikan's swords alright. I then pulled them over my back and felt them hang there tightly, I pulled them both off my back quickly as a test to make sure they didn't get stuck there, which worked but did it a few more times. Just to be sure. I walked over to my canister and took a look at my face in the reflection._

 _My skull was completely metal and had the eye sockets caved in a little. My eyes were a mix of metal and flesh I guess? With my cheeks, lips and my neck were the same metal skin-like structure as my body had. I still had my hair which was a relief, I didn't want to be a bald cyborg-like being for the rest of my new existence. My feet were completely different as well they didn't have human toes, but the feet in the middle were solid metal with two talon-like toes t sticking out diagonally on the sides of it, I moved my said toes and it felt natural, yet strange at the same time but I'll have to get used to it. I looked around to find the most important piece to my new body. My mask. I rolled my canister over a little but found nothing but more sand underneath, I let go of it and looked under the lid and found it. The Kanohi Ignika, I lifted the hatch up so it was vertical and quickly grabbed the mask before quickly stepping back as I lost my grip on it and nearly crushing my feet._

 _I then looked at the Ignika as the mask did the same. I turned the mask around and put it on for the second time as I felt it's power coursing through my body. As the power surge died down I then looked at my appearance again and my body was now coloured. My muscle parts were completely Silver whereas my joints were Camerone Green as well as my eyes and my chest light when I checked my reflection again, the mouth piece of the mask shifted revealing my actual mouth, much like Mata Nui's Like in the Legend Reborn Movie. I then checked my surroundings to see if there was anybody here which I highly doubted, so i made up my mind and decided to follow the beach to wherever it takes me._

 _"Well, I guess this is it. The journey begins". I smiled as I then started walking along the shore to find any signs of life. Either it be Rahi, Agori, Glatorian, Matoran or Toa. We shall see._

* * *

Hard to Believe that was centuries ago. And I was reliving it as if it were yesterday. I miss everybody I've met during those times, I just hope they've survived. For all I know I could be the last of my kind in this new world. But I can't think like that, they're persistent as all anything when it comes to survival. I just wish I could see them again. But I then heard a voice. A whisper to be more accurate, I tried listening in to hear it better. As it then tuned in my mind it said...

 _"Awaken, Toa of Life"._

I then felt my body regaining strength and tried moving my body, it started to shake and feel it "reboot" I could say. My chest light flickered thrice before shining brightly. My limbs started to shake before they took control and make me stand up, having my body hunched forward like a zombie. But a moment later my body then stood up straight and then stretched my limbs making sure they were still working after all these years. I then opened my eyes and saw the lights they were emitting on the ancient looking walls.

"Now". I said to myself as I cracked my neck and stretched out my joins some more until I felt all loose and ready. "Time to see what kind of world I've woken up to". I smiled.

* * *

 **And there you have it everybody! The first chapter of my Bionicle/RWBY crossover! Now I'll admit, while typing this I felt the nostalgia come flooding back to me and I gotta say it feels good to have something classical like this! When you look at the the crossover section with these two stories you don't see very many of em. And that's the truth. Now Like I did with my Titanfall 2/RWBY Crossover this will be a test to see if this is something I should continue or not. Let me know if you do and give me your thought on the story so far. As I said before...a little feedback goes a long way here.** **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 17/8/2017-Chapters 1 and 2 are being updated** **and restructured to the new writing structure).**


	2. New world, familiar faces

**Gather friends. And welcome back to, We were legends int he time before time! I felt that leaving it the way I did wasn't really enough to pull you guys in due to having two moments of the past and the present in there without further elaboration. So I decided to have another chapter for you guys to read. Plus I can't stop thinking of the possibilities that I can go with this story I just had to get back to it.**

 **No I won't take up your time any longer so, enjoy!**

* * *

I looked around my so called "Prison" and found that the way out was now open. I walked through and looked down the only corridor that lead to freedom. I broke into a sprint and wasted no time getting outside as quick as possible. I kept going as fast as my legs could take me. I then came across a courtyard that had seen better days, there were pillars that were nothing but rubble, and has vines and nature wrapped around them. I saw a small pond that had several lily pads and surprisingly lotus flowers as well, I walked over to get a closer look but when I looked at my reflection.

"Wait, what happened to my mask? Oh man Mata Nui's gonna be pissed if he found out I lost the Ignika". I panicked while feeling my mask less face. If there's one thing I remember about being a Toa, or a Bionicle for that matter, is that if you don't have your mask on, your strength is halved and that is something I really don't want. I stood up to my full height and tried to harness any of my Toa energy in my hands. I did manage to...but it was only small bolts of electric like energy. "That's right I gave up my elemental powers to give my race a chance to survive. Let's hope it paid off". I sighed remembering what happened so long ago. I let the energy die out and looked around for clues as to where my mask would be, I then stopped for a second to look at my appearance. My clothes were tattered, ripped and stained in dirt and other stuff I can't explain.

Bet you're wondering why I'm a Bionicle and wearing clothing. The thing is, when I was travelling all Bionicle, Agori, Matoran, Toa and Glatorian even Turaga wore different styled clothing over their armour plating. And I gotta say, they had quite the fashion style. I mean Glatorian wore gladiator styled clothing whereas Agori and Matoran wore clothing suited to which Village they were in. Toa like myself wore simple pants, shirts and short jackets. Like the ones I was wearing right now, but I guess I need to get some new ones by the looks of it.

But getting back on topic.

I took a look around the courtyard and found something in the pond, it was glowing. Knelt down and fished it out from the bottom of the water and dug it out from under the dirt. I took my hand out and the object in my hand which had droplets running off it, was a Lightstone, a very common yellow one at that. I smiled and stood to my full height.

"This will definitely come in handy. But what are you doing all the way away from Onu-Koro?" I wondered. I Shrugged before putting the stone in my pocket and kept looking around for any clues to where I'd find my mask. I then stumbled upon some foot prints, but they weren't from any Rahi I recognised, I knelt down and inspected them. "They're fresh, meaning whoever these belong to, they were here not to long ago". I muttered before taking another look at them and then my eyes went wide upon realisation.

They were human tracks!

"This is impossible, the only thing that resembles humanity is me. Even though I'm technically 70% Bionicle, but still partly human". I then saw where the tracks went, and lead West. I stood up and bolted to where they would lead me, and hopefully my Mask is there with whoever left these tracks I'm currently following. It's time to see what kind of world this is I've woken up to.

* * *

As I kept following the tracks I heard voices coming from up ahead. Along with...screaming? What in the Great Spirit is going on? I made haste and found a village with several people. Defiantly human by looking at them. They were outside and on the their knees by several men with guns in their hands. I had zoom function with my eyes so I can get a better look. Thank you Bionicle anatomy. As I zoomed in I saw that the men with guns had a symbol on their backs in red. It was that familiar I recognised it easily.

The White Fang.

'I'm int he fucking RWBY universe? How did I get here? And why am I here? More questions just keep coming out of the blue with no answers!' I mentally ranted. But I then saw someone walk into view wearing a black trench coat and was holding a katana like weapon. I Knew who it was instantly. "Adam Taurus. You son of a bitch". I quietly sneered.

"For your crimes against the White Fang, for taking what is rightfully ours. Your punishment is death!" He announced as his grunts then cheered for him. But as I looked among the villagers, there were women and children. Fucking children! You sadistic fuck! "You had your chance to return what's ours, yet you denied us". He said walking up to a young boy and an elderly man. But something was odd about them. They both wore either red, orange and yellow. The man had a small staff with an orange glowing ball in-Wait a minute, it can't be, is that who I think it is? "You and your boy had a chance to let this end peacefully yet you were a fool to deny us". He said bringing the blade to the man's chin.

"I was protecting it. Only those who are worthy are able to wear it. Those who are not will either be cursed...or perish like those who have tried". The man said to him not even fazed by the blade at his chin. He's got balls I'll give em that. If he's talking about my mask I may as well show this mother fucker I don't tolerate people such as him.

"Oh yea then who is worthy to wear it?" Adam asked. That's my cue. "That would be me". I called coming out from the bushes with all weapons trained on me. I got comments such as "What is that thing", "The hell is that" And so on and so on. Adam turned his attention to me and pointed his blade at me before speaking up. "What the hell are you?' He asked. "I'm an individual that has been woken up from the past". I replied before pointing at him. "And you have something that rightfully belongs to me". I added in which Adam chuckled in response.

"Do you know who I am? Who we are?" He asked me in which I quickly responded. "I don't care who you are and why you're here Adam Taurus. All that I want to know is why are you holding these people hostage". I said. "They were caught stealing our property. We found a mask in which will give the user power only one can dream of". He said before gesturing to the boy and the old man. "But he old man here says only the most worthy can wear it. In which he's emery lying to save himself-"

"And If he isn't?" I interrupted. He looked at me smiling. Sadistically I might add. "He's still is paying the price for his crime for being human against our cause". You YOU SADISTIC MURDERING FUCK! "You just going to kill him for being human!? What kind of crime is that!?" "How would you feel if your kind was treated like animals? Criminals?-"

"It's people like you who make the give the Faunus a bad name!" I pointed to him in anger. "You're the reason why you're being treat like the way you are!" I finished as he pointed his blade at my neck. "What do you know anyway!? I'm doing this for equality! Show we deserve the respect as anybody else!" He shouted back. Before stepping away. "Besides, what can you do to even help these people? You're nothing but a machine, an old one at that". He snickered. Now if there's anything you should know about me, there's what you call me. If you call me so much as a machine. Well, your just on a one way ticket to a shallow grave.

"Care to back that up?" I asked him in which he looked away and scoffed. Time to hit a nerve, and see how you like it. "No wonder Blake left you, you're nothing but a monster". I smirked, in which all of his grunts all looked at each other shocked at what I just said. Adam turned around and he, was, PISSED! Looks like that got his full attention. "How do you know about that? Better yet, where is she?" He growled. I just smirked. "Like I'd tell you. Besides, are you going to back it up now? If so...you. Me. 1 on 1. If I win you let these people go, take your men and never come back...ever". I said to him in which he smirked thinking he can win this fight.

"If I win. I'll take your head, kill these villagers and take your mask". He smirked. "Do I have you word if I win?" I asked him. But I don't expect him to. He nodded but I wasn't easily convinced. "Town centre 5 minutes". I said to him. "You got 2 minutes. Be sure to say your last words. Because they're all you have left". He remarked before gesturing his men to follow him. The Villagers then walked up to me with uncertainty before the old man and his boy stood out for the rest of them. "I always knew you'd return. Although you may have been gone a long time ago. You'd always would return". He said to me.

"Uh, I'm sorry have we met?" I asked him in which he chuckled in response and pulled out my Mask from his bag. I took it and inspected it, the best part was it was undamaged and unaffected by the years it has been through. "Thank you. But who are you?" I asked desperately wanting to know. He then gave me what seemed to be a red crystal ball wish contained a flame burning brights inside it. When I touched it the crystal ball shattered but the shards then turned into pure energy and was then absorbed into my chest and felt the energy surge into my body. I then unintentionally my hands burst into flames.

'I can control fire again? who is this man?' I thought before looking towards him. "Thank you, but how-" "All will be explained shortly. You have a battle to win do you not?" He interrupted me in which I then stood tall and hid the mask as I walked into the village centre.

* * *

As I walked to the centre of town I saw Adam standing there with his men behind him. He then walked a few steps before stopping. I stared back at him and smirked. He wondered why I was. But when I brought out the Ignika to show he was pissed off even more. "How did you get it?" He sneered.

"That's for me to know. And you to find out". I smirked as I quickly put my mask back on and felt the power of the Mask of life return my power to me. When the surge was complete, my colours of Camerone green and Silver were now back on my body. I pulled out my swords and the thing was, that the Green on my body then changed to red as well as my swords. "So...Still feel lucky?" I smirked while activating the mouth piece on my mask, in response Adam dashed at me with the intent to kill. I blocked it with both my swords and spun to strike his side but it was no use as he blocked that, and kicked me in the chest. But I side stepped his attacks as he swung his sword at me. When he swung at my feet I dug one of my swords in the ground and blocked it all the while lifting myself up and kicking him in the side of the head sending him back. He quickly recovered and rushed me again and his blade struck my side as he dashed past me I wasn't quick enough due to me still getting back into the flow of fighting again. I will admit, I felt it. but It didn't hurt as much due to me having worse wounds than what he gave me. "Was that supposed to hurt?" I said aloud in which he looked at me again with pure shock in his eyes.

"You should've been dead. My blade had enough power to cut through anyone's aura". He remarked. I simply smirked and fully turned to him. "I think I've had enough of you for one day". I said while crossing my blades together and began to glow bright red. **_"FIRE!"_** I chanted as flames spewed out of the blades shocking everyone in the general area. Adam Was burnt by the attack but it merely burned him lightly due to him just getting out of the way. I combined my swords into one and went for a strike in which he tried to block but the speed and force of my attack was enough to break his guard. I then backhanded struck him in the head which sent him flying into a nearby crate. I waled up to him, picked him up by the collar of his shirt and tossed him in the middle out into an open field and may swords then began to glow red again, i I dashed up to him and leaped into the air. _**"LAVA!"**_ Then as I chanted lava rained around Adam limiting his movement options. The areas where the lava rained down then erupted into pillars of fire. I dashed to him as I tripped him up and had my blade at his neck and kicked his weapon out of reach.

"This is your only warning! concede" I said pointing my combined sword at the White Fang Leader. He looked around him, he knew if he stayed he might have more than a big sunburn. He held his hands up and the pillars of fire ceased. "Fine". He growled. "For all to hear!" I yelled aloud. "I concede!" he said as I wanted him to. I then heard the villagers cheer for me while the WF grunts were shocked that their leader was defeated by the likes of me. I stepped back and let Adam get to his feet. "You lost. Now leave...and never come back". I reminded him in which eh picked up his damaged weapon and started walking away with his men in tow. But he then turned around and pointed his sheathed weapon at me.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me. Mark my words". He swore. "Consider them marked. Now get lost". I said with my blade sheathed and my arms crossed as the red colours on my armour then turned back to the camerone green. Adam then waled away out of sight. But I have a feeling that we'll meet again soon enough. I turned my attention to the village people and they cheered in rejoice. I walked up to them and deactivated my mouth piece and smiled. The old man then walked up and had a smile on his face as well as the boy next to him.

"Thank you my friend. You've save the village as I hoped you would. Now I'm sure you're wondering about that question from before". He said to me in which I nodded in response. He and the boy then pulled out, Kanohi Masks?! The boy put his on and showed his true identity. The two of them were mere humans in disguise! The boy was a Matoran, the two of them had the Kanohi Huna.

"Connor. Toa of Life". He bowed. "Balta? Is that really you? Oh man it's been too long buddy!" I said with joy while kneeling. "We hoped you'd return one day. And look at you now! Your really here!" He cried with as much joy as I had. Then the old man then put his mask on and who he was shocked me to the core.

"Turaga Vakama!" I said not even containing my shock, and bowed my head quickly in which he chuckled before responding. "It is good to see you again young Toa. You gave up everything you had within you to give our race a chance. Yet asked little in return, the other Toa would be proud of you". He said welcoming me back to the land of the living. "So...the people here?" I asked trailing on and hoping for an answer.

"This village outside the four kingdoms have showed us great gratitude and welcomed us with open arms. Their home was close to the ruins of which you were imprisoned in. Balta and I had taken it upon ourselves to find you and bring you home to us". He explained but continued on. "We have survived thanks to your efforts of the war that was so long ago. Our entire race had been united stronger than ever due to your sacrifice". He said in the form of a smile on his mask. "Come, come, there is much to talk about, and there is still much for you to learn. From our time, and this one". He said in which the villagers then went back into the village back to their homes while I followed Balta and Turaga Vakama.

We have much to talk about indeed.

* * *

 **There we have it everybody! Balta and Turaga Vakama have made their appearance in the story! Now I bet the fight with Adam was a bit short but I have a legitimate reason for that. Let me explain. With the Bionicle don't really need the power of dust that Humanity and Faunas do and the Toa can channel the elemental powers within them it is a more stronger source of elemental power that dust can ever do. So the Fight I had with Adam, he underestimated his opponent. A mistake he made and paid the price for. Due to Bionicle skeletal structures being made of a strong and unknown metal, possibly protodermis. Don't quote me on that part. Anyway Adam had no Idea what to expect when it came to fighting a Toa. So You can't expect someone to fight their enemy and win the first time round. The next time we meet, it will be longer and different from the first encounter.**

 **.**

 **Anyway, I was thinking that I could do a Bionicle Story on it's own. Like a prequel to this one on how everything came to be now. This fic will contain flashback moments like it did in the Prologue. So yea, with all this nostalgia coming back to me I might just do that. So until then, I'll see ya next time!  
**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 17/8/2017-Chapters 1 and 2 are being updated** **and restructured to the new writing structure).**


	3. Catching up

**Hello guys! And welcome back to We were legends in the time before time!**

 **Now I've got a good idea on where to go with this story and I hope you won't be disappointed. Now I will be doing more chapters for this story, HALO Remnant wars and Monsters among us. So expect more chapters coming from these stories since they are long overdue for new chapters. I've been playing a lot of Destiny 2 and HOLY SHIT! The game is amazing and completely blows the first one outta the water! Now I have some inspiration on a Destiny crossover but I have yet to figure out what it will crossover with.**

 **Anyway, gather friends. Listen again to our legend...of the Bionicle.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Catching up**

After I drove out the White Fang I was in a small hut with Turaga Vakama and Balta near a small fire pit which lit up the room. I sat with my legs crossed as Turaga stood on the other side of the fire with Balta sitting next to him.

"I understand you have many questions regarding our people have you not?" Vakama asked me in which I nodded. "When you ended the war the Bionicle had met with the very species that you had been. Though we kept our distance from them, if I remember correctly they tend to scare easily and fear what they don't understand". He explained. "Turaga I must ask, how many Toa are still around to this day?" I asked, wanting to know what has become of the other while I was gone. "Many Toa have stayed within their villages and are doing their best to protect their people from human, and Faunus". He replied looking into the flame before turning to me. "I have given you a fraction of your elemental power young Toa, you must travel to the other villages to reclaim the rest, the other Toa and Turaga will be overjoyed to see you return". He said with a smile.

"I think you might be right". I replied with a smile of my own. "But I might need some new clothes and some supplies to send me on my way". I stated. Balta came up to me with some clothes and a satchel for me to use, I thanked him and turned my attention back to Turaga Vakama. "Everything you will need for your journey will be in that bag, the closest village is Onu-Koro. When you leave we will return to Ta-Koro and spread the word of your return". He explained. "I will leave as soon as I can Turaga". I replied as I stood up and went somewhere to get changed.

* * *

I was ready to leave. My satchel on my person, my new clothes being a simple shirt, cargo pants and fur coat and cloak. Not that I needed to keep warm, but it was good to have, I also was given some chainmail for a little extra protection and some leggings. And this was not the cheap mass produced kind no, it was smith forged. Meaning it was the good shit, I wore the chainmail over shirt and under my coat and my leggings were over my cargo pants. My feet were too difficult to put any footwear on and in all honesty, I didn't really need em.

I pulled my sword off my back and joined them together. I then dropped it on the ground, but it hovered a few inches off the ground and stood on it. I turned my attention to Balta and Vakama. "It was good seeing you two again, really. Let the folks at Ta-koro know of everything that has happened. I'll be at Onu-koro at dusk, knowing Pohatu he'll be spreading the word faster than a Gukko bird in hunting season". I said which made the three of us chuckle briefly.

"Connor". Balta said getting my attention. "When you get to Onu-koro, Garan will help you with the necessity of supplies. I've already given you some Widgets to use when you find the trader at Onu-koro". He explained to me. "You're a life saver Balta". I smiled in which he smiled in return.

"Good luck on your journey, Toa of Life". Vakama said to me in which I nodded with confidence. "I promise to make you all proud Turaga. I'll see you soon!" I called as I then flew into the sky on my board in the direction of the village of earth, all thanks to a map that Balta had given me when I had arrived here.

But this got me thinking. "Do Humans and Faunas Know that we, Bionicles exist? What would happen to our villages? Our people? Our race if they found out?" I said to myself, but shook my head and suppressed those thoughts for now, I had bigger things that needed attending to. "Ok, time to visit Onu-koro, it's been 10,000 years since I last did so anyway". I mused with a smile as I then accelerated towards the mountains which concealed the village of the earth element.

* * *

I was flying over the tree tops until the mountains came into view as I flew ever closer. I saw a path that led up the mountain if one were to come on foot, I then flew there and eventually came to a stop. I then hopped off my board and split it and put both swords on my back before walking up to a cave mouth with a stone sign carved in the wall. "Onu-koro highway. Looks like it hasn't been used in a long while". I said aloud to myself pulling out the light stone I found earlier and walked through the cave with the stone lighting my path to the village that was deep within the mountain's heart.

I kept walking until the cave mouth was no longer visible while following the signs that would lead me to Onu-koro. I wondered if all six Turaga had a fraction of my power each with their corresponding element, and from what the map had on it the villages had shifted slightly in the last 10,000 years since I was sleeping. Well continental change does that given enough time I guess. I continued walking and found light at the end of the tunnel I was in, I put the light stone back in my bag and saw Onu-koro in all its glory. However there weren't any Matoran around like there usually would. I then remembered where they might be and headed for the village centre.

* * *

(Onu-koro village centre)

Onu-koro was home to the Matoran who invested in trade, technological advancements in drilling and construction and it's still ever expanding to its neighbouring villages, Le-koro, Ta-koro and Po-Koro. The village protectors were the Toa of earth, Onua Nuva and Nuparu Ignika. They and the Matoran along with Turaga Whenua had been told to gather in the village centre by their visiting Toa brother Pohatu.

"Onua, Nuparu, it is good to see you two again as always!" Pohatu smiled as he and Onua pounded their fists together as he did the same with Nuparu. "You say that as if we hadn't seen each other for years". Nuparu said with a teasing smile of his own. "Well it's always good to visit friends every once in a while Nuparu". The Toa Nuva of Stone replied. "How's Hewkii? Pohatu?" Nuparu asked. "He's doing as well as you'd expect from him brother" He replied with a smile.

"Very true brother, very true". Onua said as he wrap an arm around Pohatu's neck in a friendly embrace as the three Toa made their way to the village centre. "By the way, how goes the stone carvings?" He asked Pohatu. "Their work is magnificent as always brother. But I come bearing great news from the Turaga". He replied as he released himself from Onua's embrace and stood in the centre of the village with all the Onu Matoran surrounding him and the other two Toa.

"Matoran of Onu-koro. The Toa of Life, HAS RETURNED!"

The Matoran and the Toa present all cheered at the news that the 8th Toa had returned after 10,000 years of slumber. "This very day, the 8th Toa is now awoken from his slumber, and is now roaming the lands possibly seeking refuge this very moment". Pohatu announced. "If he's truly awakened, we should prepare for his return. When will he come to the village?" Nuparu asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Sooner than you think!"

Everyone looked in the direction of where the voice came from and everyone was shocked to see who was standing before them. The individual had a familiar voice and an easily recognisable mask. "Hope I'm not late for whatever's goin' on". The Toa of Life smiled with his hands in the air with joy, in response the Matoran cheered for Connor's return as he walked up to the other three Toa present before them. "Connor! You've returned to us brother! We have a lot of catching up to do!" Onua exclaimed pounding fists with Connor. "Great to see you again brothers! And we indeed have a lot of catching up to do". The Toa of Life chuckled along with the other Toa.

* * *

(Turaga Whenua's hut)

After showing my presence to all of Onu-Koro I was instructed by Turaga Whenua to follow him to his hut in which I did and sat down with him on one side of the fire pit and me on the other. "After all these years. You have finally returned young Toa, after a great sacrifice you gave to save our kind, I speak on behalf of us all, and we thank you for everything you have done". Turaga said to me in which I bowed my head in respect before speaking. "Turaga Vakama said something along those lines as well. I'm just glad that so many managed to survive the war 10,000 years ago. But I wish I could've done better to save more". I said looking down.

"You done all that you could to save as many lives as you could. Saving everyone would be an impossible task in itself. Always remind yourself of the lives you did save. Without you, I don't think we'd be here now". Whenua said to me which made me feel a bit better in a way. "You're right. I gotta look at the positives of everything I have done. I came here in hopes I could reclaim my lost power of this particular element. When I'm back to full strength, I will continue being the Toa of Life like I was a long time ago". I replied.

Turaga Whenua smiled at me and walked to the back wall and opened a small lockbox and pulled out the very same orb that Vakama had given me except this one had jagged rock inside the orb which was black but was light up by a grey light. He walked over to me and held it out for me to take. I extended my arm and accepted the orb, like last time, the orb shattered in my hands and the shards were absorbed in my chest and I felt the power returning to me.

I looked at my hands and they were glowing with energy, I then placed a hand on the ground and lifted it. But I pulled a small rock pillar the size of my hand with me. I smiled now that my earth elemental powers have been returned to me, I then pushed the small pillar back down into the ground and there was no trace of it when I lifted my hand up a second time. "With the power of earth now returned, where will you go next?" Turaga Whenua asked me. "I plan on going to Le-Koro next". I said but Whenua spoke up before I could continue.

"Near Le-koro is a Kingdom, I only wish to warn you of what is to come. They haven't discovered the Village yet due to the village is high up in the trees. I fear that our kind could be on the verge of being found by the kingdom's inhabitants". Whenua said gravely. "I will be sure not to have the village found out, besides. I won't let any harm to our kind. I may be 30% human but I know right from wrong when it comes to my race…or former race when you think about it". I stated. "Regardless, I will consider you warning marked Turaga Whenua". I said respectively. "It would be wise to prepare for your journey to Le-koro. Turaga Matau will be preparing for your arrival I would assume. Pohatu has yet to go there and spread the news". He chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more Turaga. I'll take my leave and prepare for the journey for tomorrow". I said standing up. "I wish you luck Toa Connor". He said bowing his head in which I did as well in respect before walking out of Turaga's hut.

When I stepped out, Nuparu, Pohatu and Onua were waiting for me. I did say that I'd catch up with them.

"So what plans do you have now that you've returned Connor?" Pohatu asked me. "Well I was planning on getting some supplies here before I set out for tomorrow to Le-koro to see Lewa, Kongu and Gresh. I've already got Fire and Earth as my elemental powers back. I just need the rest until I'm back at full strength". I replied.

"We'll have a place for you to stay for the night my friend don't you worry". Nuparu smiled with a hand on my shoulder and I smiled back. "So I guess I'll be seeing you Pohatu? I mean I have to go to your village in order to get the Stone element back but I'll find my way there eventually". I said as The Toa Nuva of Stone pounded fists with me with a smile. "I'll be seeing you soon Connor, but first I have to spread the news of your return! I'll see you at Po-Koro Toa of Life!" He called as he ran to the Le-koro entrance and sped off using his mask's power of Speed.

* * *

I was currently in my temporary home in Onu-koro just relaxing on everything that has transpired these last few hours. But one thing was on my mind, the RWBY universe was now here with Bionicles being here as well. Did Mata Nui send the Bionicle to Remnant and everything was just forming around us and the people of Remnant don't know about it? It felt like there were answers, but just open new questions all together.

I shook my head and took the Ignika of my face and ran my hands over my face. Normally Bionicles would keep their masks on and never take em off only when switching them out. But I take them off every time I'm not in a fight or time like these. It's a way that keeps me human in a way or something, I just do it. I put my mask in my satchel knowing it was safe due to it having a safety precaution, anyone who tried to wear it would end up being cursed to those who were not destined to wear it. The only one who was able to use its power was Matoro, who I would've more than happy to meet in person.

I sighed and then rest my head and decided that I should get some sleep for now. I Mean I had been asleep for 10,000 years but this was a power nap compared to that.

Next stop. Le-Koro.

* * *

 **There we have it folks! Another chapter done and dusted! Now This was a bit hard to do due to me getting back into the Bionicle mood and flow of things, so if it's a bit short I apologise for that. Now Next time we'll be heading to Le-koro for the next elemental power. Air. Now Like Whenua said in the chapter, there was a kingdom nearby from the village, so we might have our next point of contact with the people of Remnant.**

 **Anyway, let me know your thoughts on the chapter, until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	4. Encounters of the unsual kind

**Hey there everyone and welcome back to We were legends int he time before time!**

 **Now much like Monster among us, this was a long time coming and really needed an update. Speaking of updates, I apologise for being late yet again, I probably should add Monday to my upload cycle since this is the latest I would upload. Plus I have a feeling it will happen again.**

 **Now last time we were in Onu-Koro and taking the time to rest. Now we're on our way to Le-Koro to retrieve the Air element!**

 **So gather, friends...listen again to our legend...of the Bionicle.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Encounters of the…unusual kind**

I woke up bright and early so that I can make it to Le-Koro and see all my Air elemental brothers. But first I stopped by the trader at Onu-Koro and funny thing was that he had a freaking Thornax Launcher! I bought it for half the widgets Balta gave me before I left, I then bought some supplies as well necessary for a journey like mine. As I was done I left the shop and was about to head to Le-Koro but I was stopped by Onua and Nuparu.

"You weren't going to leave Onu-Koro without saying goodbye were you?" Nuparu chuckled in which I did the same back.

"No way brothers. However I still need to recover the rest of my powers before I can fully become the Toa of life again. What do you two plan to do the mean time?" I asked them.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Connor. However we need to warn you of some matters you should know about". Onua stated which got my full attention. "Nuparu and I feel that there may be Visorak near one of the Kingdoms. If there's Visorak-," "That means Roodaka survived and she isn't too far behind. Not that I'm not glad to see her again, it's just that she has…unique ways of solving problems. That involve giant metal four legged spiders that can fire spinner blasts made of energy. But if that's the case she must've gotten whim of my awakening". I replied.

"Whenever we try to follow one of her Visorak we always lose sight of them. We feel that you might have better luck with her than we would". Nuparu suggested.

"Which Kingdom are they near?" I asked both Toa of Earth.

"Near the one they call Vale. From what I gather the trees are ideal for the people of Le-Koro. But the caves are where the Visorak dwell". Onua stated in which I nodded in return.

"Well, I'll be sure to be on the lookout for any Visorak on my way to Le-Koro. Anyway I must be of then, don't want to keep Turaga Matau and the other Le-koro people waiting". I said as I then got on my board and was now hovering off the ground.

"Safe Journey Brother!" Nuparu smiled and in which I gave a two finger salute as I then raced through the Onu-Koro tunnels on my way to the village of air.

The tunnel kept going on for miles, as all earth tunnels would in Onu-Koro. But it was a good thing that they were always lit up with well-placed light stones so that it wasn't a completely dark cave. After another 2 minutes of seeing the tunnel I saw light up ahead and got closer and closer until I was outside again and I was met with the various forests of the land. But to find Le-Koro was impossible without knowing where you're going. Luckily I have a map I bought from the trader back in Onu-Koro. I took the map from my bag and looked at it.

"Ok, if that's Onu-Koro, so along this area here, should be the way to Le-koro, just pass the great lake here and you need to head…south. Ok I think I got it". I said to myself as I stowed my map in my bag and then continued my journey.

* * *

After flying close enough to the forest that would lead me to Le-Koro, I decided to walk the rest of the way there. If I flew it might not be the best way to return to the village. As I kept walking I then noticed something that caught my eye and it was something all too familiar, I then got a closer look at one of the tree stumps and kneeled, there was green liquid, and it looked like acid.

"Well this is familiar". I used to myself and looked up and saw that there was webbing between two trees. And it seemed new and freshly spun. Which meant one thing.

A Visorak was nearby.

"Ok there's no point in hiding now, come on out". I called as I then heard steps behind me. I turned fully to see a Keelerak breed of Visorak. Its green shell was perfect to blend in with the nature of the forest and the red eyes were very menacing. Keelerak made a sort of mechanical growling before bowing its "head" so to speak and spreading its pincers wide before standing up fully.

"Never thought I'd see a Keelerak all the way near Le-Koro and Vale". I said kneeling in front of the giant four legged spider. 'Let's see if I remember all the teachings that Turaga Nokama taught me in translating any Rahi'. I thought to myself. I may not have the mask of translation anymore, but I could understand most of what Rahi say but not all of it.

Keelerak several noises in its tongue and I was understanding it. "So whenever the Toa or Matoran followed you, you led them away? Until I came back?" I asked the Visorak and Keelerak nodded in response. "If you're out here, where's the rest of your horde?" I asked in which I read all the speaking and expressions from the creature. "So you are in a cave that you 'took' from a Death Stalker? I might know where it is. Emphasis on might. Tell me, if the Visorak are still around. You're queen Roodaka must be alive…am I right?" I asked Keelerak and the Visorak nodded in confirmation.

"Well you'll have to inform your queen that I'm on my way to Le-Koro, I'll visit when I am able. Right now she needs to understand that I'm trying to recover my elemental powers and-," Keelerak stopped me by screeching lightly and gesturing to the back of his shell right in front of his Rhotuka spinner and saw something there which was lightly webbed to it. I pulled the object off and saw it was a Scroll, I looked at the Visorak and with a raised brow but the scroll rank and I hesitantly answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Well, the Toa of life has returned after his 10, 000 year slumber". A seductive voice said on the other side of the line, which belonged to one Bionicle I have memory of.

"Well, never thought I'd hear your voice again Roodaka". I said with a little smile.

"Well, Keelerak must've found you otherwise we wouldn't be talking. How are you my dear Toa?" Still treacherous and seductive as ever huh Roodaka? Heh, two can play at that game.

"Well dear 'Queen of the Visorak Horde'. I just woke up yesterday and I'm currently traveling to get my elemental powers back". I replied throwing the seductive nature back at her. It was always like this with the two of us. There wasn't anything going on between us just the banter we shared during the fighting we did together.

From what I heard on the line, she was shocked that I still remember it and she sighed in annoyance.

"I sometimes hate it when you do that. Well I do hope you can visit. I have information on our old allies during these times and I'm currently rebuilding the horde after the war". That last bit got my attention and spoke up. "If you try anything-," I warned but was cut off. "Oh don't be like that Connor, I'm not that much of a fool to try anything while you're around. Although _he_ wouldn't heed the warning you just gave me". She stated as she mentioned someone that we swore to never talk about again. However Roodaka would never try to use the horde to attack the Matoran or the Kingdoms since there were Toa and the occasional Glatorian coming to the villages from what I know from Vakama and Whenua. She isn't that stupid.

"Regardless, I plan on visiting. But I need to assess the situation for myself of this world. Things just got more complicated for me. We'll keep in touch though. But something's got me wondering, how the hell did you manage to get a scroll anyway?" I asked her since she's a Bionicle and the Kingdoms don't know we exist other than the Village I found Balta and Turaga Vakama.

"I have my ways, and I'm sure you'll have yours. Anyway, we'll have to cut our conversation short we only have a few moments left of untraced calling left". She said to me in I understood what she meant.

"Very well Roodaka, see you soon". I replied as I closed the call and stowed the Scroll in my pocket before looking at Keelerak. "Let Roodaka know that Vale will be my next stop and I'll visit when I arrive there". I said to the Visorak as he nodded and scuttled away into the bushes of the forest. I then looked at the map and saw that the forest was next to a Jungle biome and which meant Le-koro was merely a 20 minute walk. "Le-Koro here I come". I said to myself as I then continued my trek.

* * *

I kept on walking until I reached the jungle biome and looked up to see if there were any clue in where Le-Koro may be. "Ugh, you'd think for a Village like this it would be somewhat easier for me to find". I sighed to myself as I kept on looking for any trace of the Matoran village. I heard mechanical sounds behind me and turned around into a fighting stance with my hands behind my back ready to draw my swords but I looked up to see a Gukko Bird coming in for a landing. When it touched the ground I eased up on the stance and stood to my full height.

The Rahi chirped loudly and I looked over to see the rider of the creature and I was surprised to see an old friend. And I was smiling wide.

"Connor! Man how are ya buddy?" My friend was wearing lime cargo pants and a sage vest as clothing, and had two wind blades which formed a shield which were on his back. Only one guy I know has this.

"Gresh! Good to see ya mate!" I chuckled as I pulled him in for a bro hug as we laughed after seeing each other after so long. "Dude. Riding a Gukko Bird? That's a new look for you". I smiled at him.

"Yea well, I mean being here in Le-Koro has really brought out the Air element in me huh? Besides, it's a lot better than being in a desert 24/7 am I right?" Gresh replied while rubbing the back of his head in which I nodded mine. "Besides, Pohatu said you'd be coming today, he just left to Ko-Koro to spread the word".

"That's Pohatu for ya, how's Strakk and Tarix?" I asked about his friends. "Strakk has changed a bit since the war ended he's a dirty fighter but made sure to quit on cheating, but still likes to get paid. Can't change that, it's just Strakk being Strakk. Tarix leads the Glatorian arenas and trains others in combat. But not against those in the Villages".

"So he's a combat instructor?" I asked.

"Yea exactly". He confirmed. "Well I think we've been here long enough, follow me and lead ya to the village. Everyone's waiting for the Toa of Life to make his grand entrance!" Gresh smiled as he mounted up on the Gukko Bird.

"Wouldn't want them to be kept waiting huh buddy?" I smiled back as I then hooped on my board. "Lead the way Gresh I follow right behind ya". I said as his Gukko then started to ascend and I began to follow Gresh on my board as we weaved past he tree branches trying not to get hit by any of them. I saw Gresh fly through a big ray of light and as I reached it I saw Le-Koro in all its luscious beauty. Several huts were made in the trees and one large tree served as the Village centre which housed a small network of bridges connecting all over the place.

As I saw everyone down below they cheered for my return just like the Matoran and surprisingly I saw several Agori as well, there may have been Agori back in Onu-Koro but I didn't really see any while I was there. As I landed next to Gresh's Gukko bird I placed my blades on my back and waved to the crowd of villagers. "Hello Le-Koro!" I called with a smile which mad eth crowd cheer louder. Gresh just rolled his eyes and mouthed 'show off' with a smile. I just shrugged with a smile on my face.

"Ah Toa of Life! Glad you air-fly safe in return brother rather than ground walking!" There's only one person I know who talks like that! I look over in the crowd to see a well-known and popular character from the Bionicle universe.

"Glad to see you again as well Lewa!" I smiled as I he and I pounded fists like old times. "Even after waking for 10, 000 thousand years. You never change!" I chuckled in which Lewa Chuckled in return. I even noticed that he still has some of his Photoka Gear on his but still has his Nuva Armour. In all honesty, it kinda looks good on him.

"Sometimes change is never needed in one's personality. But you fought hard-fight against a common foe to all Bionicle. Couldn't be more proud as a Toa Brother!" Ah, Lewa, don't change mate. Otherwise it wouldn't be the same. I chuckled as we made our way to Turaga Matau.

* * *

After I made my way through the Village I walked into Turaga Matau's hut and sat down before him. He turned around and I can tell much like the Turaga before him, he was glad to see me.

"Even after so long you still persist to walk among us. After sacrificing nearly everything you have for us. I never met such an honourable Toa so young like you my friend". Matau said as he walked to me as he stood on the other side of the light in the middle of the floor of his home.

"Having the choice to give a race a chance of survival was something I wasn't going to pass up to your race Turaga". I answered honestly which made Matau chuckle.

"Of course knowing you, it wouldn't have been hard to find the solution all those years ago, but for you to second-think your decision wasn't the Toa I had met for the first time when it comes to doing the right thing. When we met, I know-nothingness when I laid eyes on you. Now? What I see is proof enough". Matau stated as he placed one hand behind his back.

"Keep this up Turaga and you'll make him blush under his mask". I looked behind me to see another familiar face in the form of a Glatorian in sage green robes and held his staff as he walked.

"Vastus! Glad to see you again". I smiled as he walked and sat next to the Turaga.

"Glad to see you've woken up from your long nap Connor". Vastus smiled. "I'm glad to inform you that the wounded severally outweighed the deaths in the casualties". He smiled but it faded a bit when I saw his left hand. He showed me what had happened and I saw that his metal skeleton had partially rusted. RUSTED!

"Vastus what happened?" I asked in a shocked expression.

"Just in the final hours, one of our enemies had taken control of a deceased Borhok. Its power had burnt several unknown canisters and some chemicals had rusted parts of my skeleton. Mainly my hand, my right leg and a small portion of my back, fortunately it wasn't enough to kill me, but my fighting ability wasn't so lucky". He explained as he then looked at me. "I am able to fight with these injuries. But not as much as I could before this. Now I am an advisor to Turaga Matau, it's not actually so bad, it's quite peaceful compared to fighting in Glatorian arenas. You need not worry about me young one, you just focus on what lies ahead for you. You are not to blame for this as there was nothing you could do to prevent this". He advised as I nodded knowing he was right. Turaga Matau had taken a green Orb from behind him which held a gust of wind still acting very lively. He put it on Vastus's staff and pointed it as the end of it was now on my side of the room. I picked the orb from the staff and much like the last two, the orb shattered and the shards flew into my chest and felt the power surge through me.

I then conjured up a small amount of the air around us and made a small ball of wind in my palm showing Air was now an element back in my power. I then dispersed it and faced the Turaga and Vastus.

"Thank you both, from what I heard from Turaga Whenua there is a Kingdom nearby, Vale to be precise. Is there any way I can help?" I asked them.

"Vale has been suspicious of us but has no proof of our existence here. All of us were lucky to have Ko-Koro on the same landmass as the rest of the Villages rather than have it on the same landmass as the Kingdom of Atlas. Who know what they could've done". Vastus explained. I'm glad that Atlas isn't experimenting on Bionicles, otherwise I would have to toss being Toa aside just once.

"I also hear that Visorak are nearby. Turns out that Roodaka was expecting me, she's near Vale and I plan on visiting. But her Horde won't be a problem to you or the villages, Heart-Promise". I said placing a hand over my chest light. "How would we stop Vale from finding out about the Village?" I asked.

"Kongu has devised a plan to cut off the entrances from Vale to Le-Koro to make it look like natural. As if we were never there in the first place". The Former Glatorian said. "He has already made a start, but I assume you'd want some rest after a long journey. Any help you can give tomorrow would be appreciated Toa of Life".

"I'll make my start tomorrow you two. By the time we're done they won't know we even exist in the first place". I said as I made my leave but bowed before walking out.

* * *

I was given a hut to stay the night courtesy of Lewa, and laid down in a hammock which was quite comfortable. I took the Ignika off and placed it in my bag. Now that half of my power has been restored, I just need Ice, Stone and Water to complete the elements. Now tomorrow I need to meet Kongu for that plan of his and then I'll be heading to Vale to meet with Roodaka since during the war she was one of my teammates.

Yea, I didn't just have a team of Toa to fight the battles long ago. I also had some of the Toa's enemies make amends and fight a common foe. It wasn't easy but in the end they fought with us rather than against us.

I then closed my eyes and left my mind drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Yep you read it here folks! New characters were introduced and more plot has been reviled! Roodaka is close to Vale through one of her Visorak, Lewa, Gresh, Vastus and Turaga Matau make their appearance, and last but not least Kongu will make his appearance as well in the next chapter! Now Much like my RWBY/Godzilla story, I will be making more chapters for this since those are needed to be updated for some time.**

 **Now as for the new story coming this cycle I hope will get some positive feedback becuase my knowledge with one part is fuzzy so to say.**

 **But I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter and let me know you're thoughts on the story and where I'm going with it. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	5. For Mother Nature

**Gather Friends. And welcome back to We were legends in the time before time!**

 **Now I would've had this uploaded on Saturday...but my Dog had passed away and it had put my writing to an instant halt. So I apologise if this feels rushed becuase my head isn't in the best stated of mind right now. I have had my time to grieve so I hope I can compensate for nearly running late with a new upload.**

 **Now My old dog Buffy...yes like the Vampire slayer, Mum named her. She was 14 going on 15 years old in dog years...that's practically 100 for a Labrador. But Now she's not in any pain anymore so I guess that's that.**

 **Sorry for rambling but I just miss her and the house is quite empty without her.**

 **Anyway Here's the new chapter for the story I'll leave ya to it before I start the water works again.**

 **Do enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: For Mother Nature**

I had already left the hut and was on my way to meet Kongu in sealing off the entrance from Vale towards Le-Koro. The faster we get that done the better and more closure I'll have knowing the Village will be safe and out of Humanity's reach. I then walked towards the lift that was able to bring Matoran and Agori from the village to the jungle floor and took the lift down, as I reached the bottom I made my way towards where Kongu would be where several Matoran were setting cut up logs to make the barricades as well as gathering shrubbery.

As I continued walking I saw two BOXOR suits that the Matoran used against the Borhok swarms. I'm surprised that they managed to rebuild them, even adding Zamor launchers on the back for extra range capabilities. They were carrying logs to the Matoran that would set them up to place them. Then I found who I was looking for and saw none other than the Toa Ignika of Air himself. He wore a green vest with brown cargo pants to match the trees of the forest, he then looked at me and smiled.

"Connor! I heard from the Turaga you be coming. So, did you enjoy your little nap?" He smiled as he and I bumped fists.

"If you mean sleeping for 10,000 years being considered a nap then yea. It was quite peaceful until I had to see your ugly mug mate". I joked as he merely rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"At least I scare my foes with said mug brother". He shot back in which I shrugged without care.

"Alright what's the situation?" I asked getting serious as he did as well.

"We've covered the shortcuts and the less direct routes to Le-Koro. Right now we just need to cover the more direct ones and we should be good to go. The West, North, and North-West entrances are covered we just need to cover the North-East and the East entrances while still giving us access to the rest of the villages from the South, South-East and South-West by ground. The Village is in the trees but still having routes on the ground is needed". Kongu explained.

"Alright we'll split up and cover both entrances, I'll take the North-East side and you take the East, with us getting both areas done we can secure the village a lot faster in less time". I suggested and Kongu agreed taking something from his back, that being his Laser Crossbow which I though he had discarded for two Cordak blasters. Kongu lead his group towards the entrance he'd block off as the rest of the group here was finishing up here and I'd escort them towards the North-East. I pulled out my Thornax Launcher I had gotten from Onu-Koro and stood guard while the Matoran worked. I took a glance around the working villagers and noticed that the BOXOR suits were more armoured, had more utility and were obvious armed with the Zamor launchers I mentioned earlier.

Several of those things could make an EXO-Toa run for its money. Never got the chance to drive and EXO-Toa now that I mention it, would've been fun to use but at the cost of elemental powers. But if its sheer strength you're looking for then by all means use it…I know I would.

As the Matoran had finished up blocking the entrance here, I then decided to speak up.

"Alright everyone we'll be heading over to the North-East side while Kongu and the other half of the group are sealing up the East entrance. Grab your things and let's get going!" I called as everyone began to walk off to the entrance as the BOXORs walked among them as I followed suit. The BOXORs aren't as big as a Toa being only reaching up to my upper chest. Since a Toa was roughly 8foot, I know I was bigger than the average human being but since I was still 30% human I was just a bit shorter being 7 foot 7, now I know how it feels to be the short stack of the Toa.

Getting back on topic, my group had arrived at the North-East entrance to the Village and we got to work in using what we can to make a barricade. I did what I could to help the Matoran in construction by lifting several logs, using vines and shrubbery to make it seem natural and not made by anyone else. If people caught wind of this then Le-Koro would be in more trouble than before, but finding the village wouldn't be easy since it was mainly in the trees, that's one advantage that the Le-Matoran had over others in this area.

I then heard rustling in the bushes which got my attention, I set the logs I was carrying down and took aim with my Thornax launcher as I heard more rustling in several other bushes.

"We got company people!" I called which made the villagers stop what they're doing and the ones in BOXORs go on alert. The Rustling got louder and closer as we remained on alert, then suddenly Several Beowulfs and Creeps came thinking the Matoran were an easy meal. They were probably attracted by all the racket the Matoran were making were making.

"Everyone stay back I'll take care of this!" I said firing three shots from my Thornax launcher, which happened to be Green shots hitting three Beowulfs and the splash damage hurt several creeps. I then stowed it in favour of my Swords and charged at them changing my element to Air, the green on my body then changed to forest green as well as my swords. I slid on the ground and sliced the limbs of the unfortunate ones as I then got back to my feet which had me behind the horde and pointed my swords towards them

" _ **SAND TWISTER!"**_ I called as a small twister of Sand rushed towards the creatures of Darkness, they were too late to react as they were swept up by it. My left arm and sword changed to red as Fire elemental energy was built up in it while my right kept the twister going. _**"FIRE!"**_ Flames then spewed out of the left sword as the twister was engulfed in flames as it kept spinning, but after a few seconds the twister was replaced by a tall piece of glass. A little trick I learned in the Mask of Light movie with Tahu and Lewa. "Heh, makes glass". I smirked before rushing to the Matoran's aid who were holding off the Grimm in the BOXOR suits. One Creep tried to leap at a Matoran with their back turned but I rushed in and sliced its head off with a clean cut.

I then looked back at the Grimm who still kept coming, if there's one thing I'm certain about. Grimm can't fight battles they can't win, I just need them to see that somehow and then the village will be safe. I got to turn this battle around now! However my prayers were answered as my mask Glowed silver briefly.

'Wait a minute'. I thought to myself as I looked around and let the Ignika guide me to see something lodged in the ground. I got a grip on the object and pulled it from the ground to reveal a mask. The Kanohi Hau…the Great mask of shielding. 'Perfect!' I smirked as the Ignika disappeard from my face and I placed the Hau on it changing from rusted orange to Green. I then charged at the horde of Grimm who saw me coming and charged back, however I activated my mask power and projected a shield all around me making me slam into the creatures of Darkness one by one as cut down the horde with my swords. The Grimm were losing ground and I kept up the pressure on them, I then changed my element to Earth as my colours changed to Black and grey.

I then jumped on top of a Beowulf using it to boost my airtime. _**"EARTH!"**_ I then slammed my fists into the ground creating a controlled earthquake. The terrain staggered lifting Grimm into the air only to be crushed by the might of the Earth elemental power. The creatures of darkness saw that staying would lead to death they cut their losses and retreated into the jungle. The Matoran cheered for the victory that was achieved here today…however I bet this wouldn't be the last encounter with the Grimm here. The Earthquake helped in blocking off the entrance to the village so that was an added bonus on our part as well as finding that Kanohi mask, hopefully I ca regain all the masks I had lost years ago so that way my enemies in the RWBY universe will think twice about me having a single "Semblance".

My colours had changed back to the original green and silver with the Ignika back on my face, as I then saw Kongu arrive with Gresh on a Gukko bird as they came down, I walked over towards the other protectors.

"Connor what happened here? It looks like a whole war broke out here". Gresh asked.

"Well you're not wrong there mate, a Grimm attack occurred. Possibly from all the noise we were making, did something similar happen on your end Kongu?" I answered as I looked at the Ignika of air.

"Nothing major, mainly just the weak but more abundant number of Grimm". He answered.

"I had both Creeps and Beowulfs try and go for the Matoran thinking they were easy prey. Regardless how was progress up in the East?" I asked him.

"Gresh had arrived as soon as we had gotten there, everything is all done and the Matoran are returning to the village as we speak. As soon as we heard explosions coming from your end, we got here as fast as we could to try and assist". Kongu stated as he looked behind me to see all the smashed up ground. "But I see you had it under control judging from the destroyed ground". He smirked.

"Ah well sometimes brute force and simplicity just work well together". I shrugged without care which made the Toa and Glatorian just chuckle at my antics.

* * *

After both entrances were sealed I was preparing my journey to Vale to see Roodaka on what information she had been holding onto for the last 10, 000 years. I had gone to the merchant of Le-Koro and bought myself A Disk launcher which I thought were left behind but it looks like they were now used in either sport or defensive uses as they were used before. I was able to only buy a Ta-Metru disk which can knock obstacles out of the way, and an Onu-Metru disk which returns to me if it's diverted off course from the target.

I had stepped on my board about to leave the Village but I was stopped by Vastus as he approached me.

"Connor before you leave, there have been reports from Village scouts that humans have been returning in greater numbers before we put up the barricades. Be on guard, if they find out what you really are…things may end quite badly". The retired Glatorian warned. I'd hate to think what humans could do to a Bionicle.

"Don't worry Vastus. I'll be sure to exercise extreme caution when going near the Kingdom. Somehow Roodaka managed to gain a Scroll…I'll be sure to ask her when I see her". I said scratching my head. "Regardless, this is farewell for now Vastus".

"Safe travels Toa". He smiled as I smiled back and I then began to soar into the air towards the Kingdom where the main plot of RWBY starts and where the queen of the Visorak resides.

'Well. Time to meet the queen of the Visorak'. I thought to myself as I flew through the clouds.

* * *

 **There we have it, next time we'll be meeting Roodaka herself!**

 **This story was inspired by the cancelled Bionicle Revolution fan movie. Shame really but it is what it is. Now I dunno when this will be updated but I wanted to add a new chapter to it to show it ain't dead. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me your thoughts int he review section, a bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I** **'ll see ya Next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


End file.
